In a tactical environment, tactical personnel, such as military, law enforcement, or other combat or peacekeeping personnel, may be the target of ballistic projectiles or other threats to the body. Ballistic shields are generally employed in such environments to stop or deflect such threats to protect the individual. However, conventional ballistic shields are often cumbersome and difficult to maneuver during use. Further, conventional ballistic shields typically include a ballistic void, forming a gap in ballistic coverage and leaving the individual vulnerable to threats. Exacerbating these problems, ballistic shields conventionally are fixed, such that the individual cannot adapt to the specific circumstances faced in a particular tactical environment, and provide ballistic protection at the expense of load carriage, forcing the individual to maneuver the ballistic shield while carrying mission critical equipment. It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.